Assassin Miko
by Serenity of the Lake
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome. Kagome is furious and goes home to train. She then becomes an assassin in her time. What happens after she comes back 5 years later? SessKag.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Born Under Saturn here. This story is going to be a multi – chapter fic. I hope you like it. Kagome is going to be a demoness in this fic, and the tachi is already going to know about it. Kagome is still going to have her miko powers. Please no flames, only praise or constructive criticism. Ok, on with the story.

Assassin Miko

Kagome sighed; she was getting really tired of Inuyasha going off every night. He had no idea of how much it hurt her. Kagome sighed again and got up intent on finding Inuyasha. She followed his scent until she smelt the scent of corpses mingled with Inuyasha's scent. She came upon a clearing and hid because she did not want Inuyasha to know she was there. She eavesdropped on Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, Kikyo I do love you." Inuyasha answered

"But, what of my reincarnation?" Kikyo replied.

"She is nothing but a shard detector, she is weaker than you are!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He then proceeded to passionately kiss Kikyo. Kagome held her tears back. She then stood up and proceeded to yell at Inuyasha.

"How could you Inuyasha? I thought you loved me. Oh well, I guess I was wrong. You better not follow me, or you are going to find yourself pinned to the very tree that I freed you from!" Kagome yelled, and then she ran off. When she reached the well she jumped in.

On the other side of the well, she went right into her house, greeted her mother, and then went up to the bathroom. Once the bath was filled she got right in and relaxed.

'What do I need to do to make sure Inuyasha doesn't come and drag me back there?' Kagome thought. Once she was done with her bath she got dressed in her pajama's and went and sealed the well. Once she got back in the house she asked her mother if she could talk to her.

"What did you want to talk about Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked. (I am going to call her Jewel.)

"Do you think you or Jii – Chan could train me in my miko powers, and then could you find a teacher that will help me with my youkai powers?" Kagome asked Jewel.

"Sure, I could have Jii – Chan train your miko powers and I know somebody who could train your youkai powers." Jewel answered.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Her name is Kaoru, and she is an Inu – youkai." Jewel replied.

"You mean, Aunt Kaoru?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yes, your Aunt Kaoru." Jewel answered.

"Cool, well I think I better get to sleep if I am going to start training tomorrow." Kagome replied, "Good Night, mama"

"Good Night, Kagome dear." Jewel said smiling.

Next Morning

Kagome woke up at seven the next morning and got dressed in her training outfit. Her training outfit consisted of a black Halter top that fit her figure and ended in an upside down 'V' shape. Her skirt was a flowing skirt that ended in the middle of her thighs, to allow more room for flexibility. Under her skirt she had kick pants on so she didn't flash anybody. She then had on knee high black boots that laced up. On her halter top Kagome had the outline of silver roses, it was the same with her skirt and her boots.

"Jii – Chan, I am ready for my training." Kagome yelled trying to find her grandfather.

"I am in the Dojo, Kagome." Jii – Chan replied.

"Ok, I am here, what do you want me to begin with?" Kagome asked once she found her grandfather at the dojo.

"Let us start with meditation, it will help you gain more control over your miko powers." Jii – Chan answered.

"OK," Kagome said sitting down and closing her eyes. After a while she could see her powers manifesting, and she tried gathering it into a ball of energy. She tried this exercise for a while and finally managed to do so.

"Very Good Kagome!" Jii – Chan praised, "Now let's start working on barriers."

Kagome gathered her powers into a ball again and then spread it around her in a dome, Jii – Chan then tried destroying the barrier by hitting it with a sword. He was surprised to see that the barrier held.

"You have progressed faster then I thought you would Kagome, you have my praise and respect for your power." Jii – Chan said.

"Thank You, Jii – Chan," Kagome replied, smiling.

I will not update until I get five or more reviews. Please no flames. And I will try to update as fast as I can, but please understand that I do have a life and that includes school, hanging out with family and friends. I would appreciate it if I could get Ideas for where this story is going. I will also gladly try to answer your questions if there are any. Oh yes, my spring break ends this on Monday, back to school with me. Oh well at least I will only have school until June 7 :P :P :P :P. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Thanks so frickin' much for the reviews.

For those of you wondering how Kagome got her youkai powers, the answer is that her family except for her mother is youkai, but Kagome and Souta are both full youkai because their mother is a powerful miko. Strong enough to aid them instead of nullifying their demon blood.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, But I do own Kaoru and. That is the name of one of my friends from school; yes she is a Japanese exchange student. I also own Haruki.

Please remember I will not update until I get 5 reviews.

Ok, on with the chapter……..

Assassin Miko

_One Year Later_

"Great Job, Kagome. Now please come at me again you need to be confident when you attack whether it is defensively or offensively." Kaoru said. Kagome got back into fighting stance and watched her 'aunt' for any hints on what she was going to do. Kaoru just then went for the front; Kagome blocked and went for Kaoru's side. Just then Kagome did a front flip over Kaoru, spun around and put her sword at Kaoru's neck.

"Very Good Kagome, you have defeated me in a minute that is faster than yesterday." Kaoru said.

"Thank You, Aunt Kaoru. But what does defeating you twice in a row mean?" Kagome asked.

"It means that you are now done with your training." Kaoru explained. Just then a maid came in.

"Kaoru – Sama, there is a man by the name of Haruki here. He says that he needs to talk to you and Kagome – Sama." The maid said bowing.

"Very Well, show him in to the sitting room please," Kaoru said sighing. She just hoped that Haruki was not a suitor of Kagome's. She was getting tired of them. They had started coming 4 months ago. She sighed again remembering when Kagome had come to stay with her.

_Flashback_

'ring, ring, ring.' "Hello?" Kaoru answered the phone, wondering who could be calling her at midnight.

"Aunt Kaoru, this is Kagome," said a teary voice on the other end.

"Oh God, what happened Kagome, are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"I am fine, but mother, Jii – Chan, and Souta are dead. They were murdered." Kagome said breaking down and crying again.

"I'll come pick you up; I am your guardian now." Kaoru replied getting her keys.

"Okay, then I will see you soon. I will be at the top of the shrine steps." Kagome said.

"Ok, please pack up anything that you want or need." Kaoru replied. Kaoru then hung up and got in the car.

_End Flashback_

Ever since Kagome's parents had been murdered, she had been intent on getting revenge. Kaoru had not seen her, this intent on her training, so she knew that Kagome meant business.

"Come Kagome, let us go see what this Haruki wants with us," Kaoru sighed, she really wanted to ask Kagome something.

Kagome and Kaoru walked into the sitting and saw a man that was no taller than 5' 9" sitting there.

"Hello sir, you must be Haruki – Sama?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes ma'am that is my name," Haruki replied standing and bowing to Kagome and Kaoru.

"What is your business here, sir?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering if I may court you, Kagome – San?" Haruki said smirking, 'no one can resist me.' He thought.

"I am sorry sir, but I must decline your request. I will not court any ass wipe who cannot get their head out of their ass long enough to see that they are not God's gift to women." Kagome sneered; man this guy was a son of a bitch.

"Fine then, if I cannot court you then no one can," Haruki said, standing.

"Sir, would you please kindly leave this house." Kaoru asked politely.

"You will regret your decision to not court me." Haruki said leaving.

"Finely, I thought he would never leave, the son of a bitch." Kagome sighed in relief.

"I must agree with you there Kagome, that asshole obviously thinks that he is God's gift to women." Kaoru laughed.

"Was there something that you wanted to ask me, Aunt Kaoru?" Kagome asked looking at her aunt.

"Damn, you know me too well. Yes there was something that I wanted to ask you, but lets go to my room first so that no one can overhear me. Remember that even walls have ears." (AN: sorry, but I could not resist putting that line in there. Could any body please tell me where that line comes from, I know I have heard it before, but cannot remember where?) Kaoru replied.

"Ok." Kagome said.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I could not resist :P.

Please review, I am anxious for them. Remember I will not update until I get 5 or more reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Thanks so much for all of the positive reviews! They make me feel really good about my writing. Well anyways you are probably just going crazy for the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha……..

Assassin Miko

"So what did you want to ask me Aunt Kaoru?" Kagome asked when they got up to Kaoru's room.

"I was wondering if you wanted to become an assassin. Before you answer please hear me out. I was wondering because when you got here 8 months ago, I noticed that you seemed focused on getting revenge, and I believe that this would be the best way before you go back to the feudal era when you are ready to." Kaoru answered. Kagome thought about it for a few minutes before she answered.

"I would like that very much. The training that you have supplied me with has been very helpful and I can't wait to avenge my family, and get my revenge on Inuyasha," Kagome replied smiling.

"Well then, let me go call the private trainer that I know, who also happens to be one of Japans top assassins." Kaoru said while thinking, 'won't she be surprised to find out that this friend of mine is actually Kirara.'

"Ok, when will I be able to meet her?" Kagome asked thninking, 'she is hiding something from me. I just know it.'

"I hope this afternoon, that way you can show her your skills as both a miko and as a swordfighter. We might as well invite her to dinner as well." Kaoru answered, mentally snickering 'I planned for this, but no need for Kagome to know that.'

"Ok, I'm going to be studying with my tutor, you know where to find me." Kagome said getting up and exiting the room.

At precisely 4:00 pm that afternoon, the tutor arrived.

"Hi Kaoru how are you?" She asked

"I am fine, what about you?" Kaoru replied.

"I am good, now where is this niece of yours?" the tutor asked.

"She is studying, let me call her down here." Kaoru replied, " KAGOME, MY FRIEND IS HERE, SHE WANTS TO…"

"Meet me? I am right here, aunt Kaoru, I did here the doorbell ring." Kagome cut her aunt off.

"Um, yes sorry…" Kaoru reddened embarrassed, "Any ways, Kagome this is Kirara Hiroku."

"It is nice to meet you, Hiroku-San." Kagome greeted bowing.

"It is nice to meet you too, Kagome-Chan." Kirara replied bowing her head.

"Have I met you before, Hiroku-San?" Kagome asked.

"I do believe you have, Kags…" Kirara said grinning cheekily.

"Kirara, as in Sango's fire- neko?" Kagome was openly gaping at Kirara.

"The one and only. Took you long enough!" Kirara teased.

"I did not know you had a human form, Kirara, when did you find out that you had one?" Kagome asked.

"About 100 years ago. I assume you are finished searching for shikon shards for now?" Kirara replied.

"Yes, all because of that Yarou-Hanyou." Kagome bit out with a poisonous tone in her voice.

"Well, why don't you show me what you have learned this past year?" Kirara asked changing the subject sensing that Kagome did not want to talk about what happened.

"That is fine, let us go out to the Dojo." Kagome replied. When they got out to the Dojo, Kirara said that she wanted to see Kagome's miko powers. Kagome first created a fire ball of silver and gold miko energy by snapping her fingers, she then threw said fireball at a target.

'BOOM' there was now a smoking hole in the center of the bull's eye on the target. To say Kirara was surprised would be a gross crime of understatement.

"Wow Kagome, you sure have improved a lot in this past year. You must have your Grandfather to thank for that." Kirara applauded.

"Yes, he was one of the best teachers I have had, besides Kaede." Kagome answered with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well then, lets spar so I can see how much Kaoru as taught you." Kirara replied getting into a fighting stance. Kagome then got into a fighting stance unsheathing her twin Katana's. They then spent the next hour sparring before Kirara found herself pressed against the wall of the Dojo looking into the masked eyes of Kagome.

"Well, you are the first worthy opponent I have had in about 50 years." Kirara smiled proudly.

"Thank you Kirara-San. Aunt Kaoru as indeed been a great teacher." Kagome smiled back with the smile reaching her eyes in a long time.

"I think that you would indeed be a great assassin, you managed to defeat me by suppressing you aura, covering your scent and not making a single noise while sneaking up behind me. Let's go have dinner and discuss your training schedule." Kirara suggested.

"That is fine with me." Kagome replied. At dinner Kirara said that Kagome was about two months away from becoming a professional assassin. They then discussed Kagome's schedule. They decided to have Kagome go on training missions, meaning Kagome would be going along with Kirara when she had a mission to complete.

Yay, finally I am done with the third chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I had to write this chapter, and I had other things going on such as getting ready for school again, because Sunday is the last day of my two week spring break.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there thanks so much for all of the reviews. I am sorry to say that Kagome will not be going back to the Sengoku Jidai in this chapter, nor in the next, but do not worry she will go back there. And of course she will be kicking some major political ass in this chapter (GIRL POWER). Any who lets go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha…..

telepathic 

"talking"

'thinking'

Assassin Miko

_Two months later_

Kagome quietly crept in the shadows of the Tokyo statehouse. She was glad that her outfit did not make her stick out like a sore thumb; she was wearing a taijiya outfit in midnight blue, with the armor being a silverish cream color. She had a holster for her gun, and she also had the katana's that were a gift from Kirara. Following behind her was the three tailed ice neko, that was also a gift from Kirara. The neko's name was Alina, and she had midnight black fur and a light blue star on her forehead.

The guys office should be around here somewhere, Alina, Kagome stated.

What is the office number again, Kag-Chan? Alina asked

494085, is the number, now remember Tokulu is the guy who ordered the murder of my father when I was 6. Kagome answered.

What is the plan again? Alina asked.

I am the leader of a martial arts institute and you are my companion. We are going in there to ask for money for the institute, but when we hear Kirara whistling in our minds weget the job done and leave by teleporting to the safe location, Kagome explained, Ah, here is his office. 

Kagome went into the office and saw Kirara sitting in the secretary's seat. She knew that Kirara was acting as the replacement until the politician was assassinated.

"Hello miss, may I help you?" Kirara asked.

"Yes, my name is Anna Roliny, and I have an appointment with Tokulu-Sama at 4:00." Kagome answered winking at Kirara.

"Very well, one moment please." Kirara stated calling Tokulu and saying that Kagome was there. He said to send her in.

"He says that you may go in now miss," Kirara stated grinning evilly. Kagome went into the office.

"Good afternoon, Roliny-San," Tokulu asked looking Kagome up and down grinning.

"Good Afternoon sir. May we please get on with business, I am a little busy today." Kagome replied thinking, 'Ugh, that hentai, I am glad that I am getting rid of him.'

"Very well, now what is it that you needed to ask of me?" Toluku asked

"Well, I am the owner of the Yokina Martial Arts Institute, and I am asking that we be made a national martial arts school." Kagome lied petting Alina.

"Well I would need to talk to my colleagues first but I am sure that we can do that." Toluku replied.

NOW! Kirara yelled in Alina's and Kagome's minds.

"Are you sure you need to do that sir?" Kagome asked making a fireball of miko energy and throwing it at Toluku. The ball of energy hit his chest and rendered him paralysed. 'Now for the fun part, eheheh' she thought putting Alina down on Toluku's desk.

"Do you know why I am here?" She asked, "Of course you wouldn't. Well I am here because you ordered my Father's murder. Yes, that's right I am Max Higurashi's daughter." Kagome then snapped Toluku's neck picked Alina up and teleported to her aunt's dojo where Kirara and Kaoru were waiting with refreshments.

"Well how did it go, Kagome?" Kaoru asked.

"It went well he didn't even suspect that I was an assassin." Kagome answered.

"How did you do that, Kagome? On my first mission my target had guards in his office faster than you can say Maxwell James Higurashi." Kirara wondered surprised.

"My friends have all said that I have this trait that just naturally draws people to me." Kagome said laughing. "Of course you should have seen my target when I went into his office. I swear he was undressing me with his eyes. I am just glad that I did not have to be in there longer than five minutes."

"Ugh, I hate it when get targets that are hentais." Kirara and Kaoru shuddered at the thought.

"Remember Miroku?" Kagome asked grinning evilly.

"I swear that lecherous monk likes pain." Kirara laughed.

"Why else would he keep groping Sango?" Kagome was lost in thought.

"I don't know, but I do know that I have found your families murderer." Kaoru stated suddenly.

"Who is it, and where do I need to go to kill him?" Kagome asked her voice like ice.

"His name is…."

Sorry, but I had to do that. Well how was that? Please tell me, and remember I will not update until I get 5 or more reviews.

I do not think that I will be able to update for a while because spring break has ended for me, and my teachers love to dump a lot of homework on us. And I will also be practicing for some dance competitions coming up in June and July. So sorry, but I will make it up to you by making the fifth chapter good, or by posting two chapters at once.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there thanks for all of the reviews. I am so sorry that this story went on an unscheduled hiatus. I have no excuse, but I probably wont be able to update until Christmas Break, as I am now in my senior year of high school, and am in the International Baccaleaureate Diploma Program. College Apps are not fun, nor are Internal Assessments or Extended Essays; especially when they are due within a month, not to mention my Theory of Knowledge Paper that I have not started on yet. Anyways let's get on with the story. I am also sorry that I did not get this chapter out sooner, but my computer ate the start of chapter 5 that I already had. I hate technology at times.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….

**Assassin Miko:**

"…..Haruki." Kaoru answered.

"You mean that guy who wanted to court me about two months ago? Who thought that he was God's gift to women?" Kagome asked shock present on her face.

"That same guy." Kaoru answered.

"Where do I need to go to kill him?" Kagome asked.

"I am working on researching that at present. So far I only have some very general information; such as he was trained as a black assassin, by the leader of that very group himself."

"Well damn, but does he have any spiritual powers, because when we last saw him I could not sense any, but he may have been hiding them."

"No, he does not. But he compensates for the lack by being extremely proficient in Karate. But only Karate."

"Only Karate????? Well ain't that a bitch…. for him." Kirara snickered at Kagome's answer. Kagome was proficient in every type of martial arts plus archery, sword dueling, and gun shooting. Not to mention her miko powers. Over the last two months she had become known as the Assassin Miko. All of her targets were found dead with only a snapped neck and a mark of two silver katanas forming an 'x' over a black and blood red Tiger Lily. Everyone involved in some type of crime knew not to mock that symbol especially since anyone who did was found dead the next day with that exact symbol pinned on their clothes.

"Miss Kaoru? A message for you." A servant interrupted them. Kaoru took the message and opened it.

_Dear Miss Kaoru,_

_My name is Takahasho Kitamaru, and I have a job for your niece. I know she is the Assassin Miko, and that you are searching for Kigaru Haruki as well. Well that is the job that I need to be done. He is a thorn in my side as well as all of the other politician's sides. Meet me at 7:00 p.m. at Tokyo Tower and I will give you and your niece all of the information you need. If something comes up I will have an employee of mine meet you. Be at the second floor observation deck, east side at 7:00 pm. I know that you might think that there are strings attached but just think of it as thanks for getting rid of the idiot Tokulu. He was as corrupted as politician's come, and did not get anything good for the country done._

_Sincerely,_

_Takahasho Kitamaru_

_Takahasho Kitamaru_

"Well, that is interesting." Kagome commented after Kaoru was done reading the letter out loud.

"Yes, it is. Now you have homework to do, do you not?" Kirara answered Kagome.

"Nope, finished it all yesterday." Kagome answered.

Please review. I am going to stop demanding a certain number of reviews, as not all of my readers like that. And I usually get them a lot faster than I can write a chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have writer's block for the Tokyo Tower scene.

Can anyone guess who Takahasho Kitamaru is? _Hint: Someone from the Feudal Era, whom Kagome did not get along with._ I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who guesses correctly.


End file.
